another piece of my heart
by XxBesuxX
Summary: there's a new kid coming to Seiyo Academy and he just might have his sights set on Amu...
1. Chapter 1

''Another piece of my heart''

**Besu- I do not own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters **** so sad!**

Chapter 1

The new kid

Amu's POV:

"Amu-chan! Amu-chan!" I heard Ran yell.

"Amu wake up!" screamed Ran tickling my nose with her pom-pom.

"You were supposed to be to school early!" said Su.

"Oh no!" I thought. I jumped up and ran to my closet.

"Hey Amu!" I heard a scream.

"Oh great!" I thought Rima and me were walking to school together. I'd totally forgot. *slaps head*

"Um I'll be down in a sec Rima."

"K but hurry." She said grouchily.

I threw my uniform on and sped downstairs.

Sorry for the wait Rima. I said rubbing the back of my head nervously.

"Nevermind that we have to get to school!"

"K let's go" I said. Then we sped down to Seiyo academy.

"Morning Amu-chan, Rima-chan. Nagahiko said.

"Hey Nagi. I said"

"Where's Tadase?" I asked.

"Dunno." Nagi said.

"Why do you ask?" Rima-chan questioned poking my side.

"No reason." I lied.

"Mmmhhh." Said Nagi teasingly.

"Hey guys!" I turned to see Tadase.

When I saw him I couldn't help blushing.

"So do you know why we had to be here early?" I asked.

"There's supposed to be a new student." Said Tadase.

"Really another!" Rima said.

"Yeah he'll be here any minute." Nagi said.

"A he? It's always a boy." I said folding my arms.

"Oh well." Said Rima quietly, "maybe another fan boy."

I rolled my eyes.

*Car pulls in parking lot*

"He's here. We should go greet him." Tadase suggested.

"K" I said.

"K" said Rima.

"K" said Nagi.

We went out in the parking lot and there was a blue car. Out stepped a boy………..

**Besu- you'll have to wait 'till next time to read more!**

**Rima:HEE-HEE-HEE!**

**Amu: Rima, what are u doing?**

**Nagi:…………..**

**Tadase: till next time peasants, HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!**

**Besu: Um yeah…..bye! *covers face***


	2. Chapter 2

Another piece of my heart

CHAPTER 2: Crush

**Besu: sadly, I don't own shugo chara or any characters **

Amu's POV

Out stepped a boy...

He had windswept blonde hair and his emerald eyes sparkled.

"He's cute!" Rima whispered, nudging me so hard I nearly fell

over.

"Tell me about it!" I whispered back.

Ran, Miki, and Sue all nodded with shining eyes.

"He's not that good looking." Tadase grumbled.

"Hi, were the guardians, you must be the new student." Nagi

said smiling.

"Oh, you're the guardians?" The boy asked.

"Hmph! Of course!" Tadase said pushing out his chest

importantly.

"Jeez, Tadase's like a whole different person!" Rima snickered.

"Jealousy can do that." Nagi sighed.

I blushed.

"It's just that I thought there were five of you." The boy

explained.

"Oh, Yaya's too busy searching for all the sweets for our

guardian meeting tomorrow ." I giggled.

"Oh, I see." He said. "Well, I'm Tukami Daiki."

"Nice to meet you Daiki." Rima said sweetly.

"And you are?" Daiki asked me, totally ignoring Rima.

"Umm…I'm Hinamori Amu."

"Nice to meet you, Amu-chan."

"Umm…you too, Daiki." I said blushing.

"I'm Hotori Tadase." Tadase put in.

"Mashiro Rima."

"Fujisaki Nagihiko."

"Right, Nagahiko, the Jack. Rima, the Queen. Yaya, the Ace.

Amu-chan, the Joker. And Tadase the Pr-

"The king! Tadase, the king!" Nagahiko interrupted.

"Anyway, Why don't I show you around, Diaki? I suggested.

"I'd love that, Amu-chan!"

"Sorry, not gonna happen!" Tadase said.

"What? Why?" I said, shocked.

"Because, we have a meeting."

"No we d-" Nagahiko was cut off by Tadase's arm covering his

mouth.

"Yes, we do." Tadase said. "Come on everyone."

"Sorry, Diaki. Maybe later." I said.

"Sure, Amu-chan."

Tadase's POV

Hey, Rima! You like Diaki, right?" I asked, pulling her to the

side as we started the walk to the royal garden.

"What?! Ah, no! Okay, maybe."

"He has a lot of nerve only being here 5 minutes and already

trying to steal Amu from me!"

"Umm…you never had her." Rima pointed out.

"I was going to soon!" I huffed. "Anyway, just come with me!"

**Besu: OOOOO! Tadase is jealous!**

**Tadase: I am not!**

**Rima: Then why are we making a plan to separate them?**

**Amu: What plan?!**

**Nagahiko: Well, this is awkward…..**

**Besu: Tell me about it Nagi! Anyway, plz R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

ch. 3: Getting closer

Besu: I still don't own Shugo Chara *CRIES*

Rima's POV

"Tadase where are we going?"

"Shhhh! Follow me!" He said

"Rima I have a plan to get Daiki away from Amu, and since you like him you're helping me." He said.

"What? Me?" I screamed.

"Yes you." He said.

"Uhhh fine" I said.

"Good." he answered.

"Here's the plan." He said.

"All we need to do is make Amu jealous." He said.

"How?" I questioned. "We'll pretend to like each other." He answered.

"Then Amu will be mad and come back! I said.

"That's a great plan!"

"Now to go to the meeting." He said.

*Later*

Amu's POV

I left disappointed to the meeting. "Amu-chan," Miki said sounding worried. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I said."

"Are you sure? Su asked. I could make you cocoa then you'd feel better."

"No thanks Su." I said.

"Don't be so bummed Amu-chan!" Ran said.

"Sorry guys, I just was really looking forward to showing Daiki around."

"Oh well…next time." I thought.

*Later*

"So we need to get Diaki settled. Tadase was saying looking like he had no idea what to say.

"Then why couldn't I show him around?" I asked.

"Because." He said.

"Because why, you said so?" I flashed back at him.

Everybody looked at me taken aback. Taken aback myself, I took off through the Royal Garden till I was out on the school campus. I sat down furious with Tadase and myself as well.

"Amu?" I heard a voice. I turned around to see Daiki.

"Oh, hi Daiki." I said.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"How 'bout that tour?" He asked.

"Sure I said lighting up." And Daiki and I ended up walking around the entire school. When we came back I noticed he had taken my hand, I blushed.

"So that's the school." I said.

"I like it." he said.

"Me too!" came a voice.

A little head poked out from behind Daiki.

I gasped. "You have a guardian chara!"

"Yes." He said.

"So do I!"

Besu: So exiting! They just keep growing closer! They're perfect for each other!

Tadase: Are not!

Amu: Besu's right, we're perfect!

Tadase: Noooooooo!

Besu: Tadase, don't act like a baby! Get over it. You don't even know how it ends.

Besu: PLZ R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

cH. 3: THE PLAN

Besu: i wish i owned shugo chara but i don't. *has a meltdown*

Amu's POV

"Daiki! I can't believe you have a gaurdian chara! That's so cool!"

"That's why I transfered to this school."

Daiki's gaurdian character was a little ninja with bright blue eyes.

"What's your name-desu?" Sue asked.

"I'm Naruto, ya know!"

"H-Hi Naruto-kun." Miki said shyly.

"You're a ninja? That's so cool!" Ran said. "Go! Go! Naruto!" Ran cheered.

"Thankyou, Ya know!" Naruto shouted doing a handspring and landing in a sommersault.

"He's sure full of energy." I giggled.

"Yeah, he's a handful!" Daiki sighed.

"But they sure make life fun!" I said looking over at Ran, Miki, Sue, and Naruto flying around doing sommersaults all over the place.

"Yeah, you're right." Daiki said with a smile.

Tadase's POV

I peeked in the cafateria and saw Amu and Daiki sitting at a table laughing and chatting happily.

"Okay, Rima, ready?" I asked.

"Ready!" Rima replied.

"Then let's do this!"

I grabbed Rima's hand and we walked in. We got our lunch and sat at our own table, still holding hands. I looked over at Amu and noticed the annoyed look on her face.

"It's working!" I whispered to Rima.

"Let's take it to the next level!" Rima said, winking.

She picked up her spoon, scooped up some mashed potatoes, and started hand feeding me.

"Oh, Daiki!" Amu exclaimed.

I turned to see what was happening.

"Thankyou for finding my hairclip!" She exclaimed.

Amu grabbed Daiki's face and kissed him on the cheek. Daiki looked as surprised as I felt. Then, Amu got up and walked quikly out of the room.

Amu's POV

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" I whispered.

"What's wrong Amu-chan?" Miki asked.

"Is something the matter-desu?" Sue said worriedly.

"Of course there is! I just made a fool of my self! Why did you do that, Ran? I mean, character changing like that?!"

"I'm sorry, Amu-chan. I was just trying to help." Ran said.

"I guess it was pretty good seeing that surprised look on Tadase's face!" I said, starting to laugh.

Me, Ran, Miki, and Sue all started cracking up.

"I love you guys!" I said, bringing them into a giant hug.

"We love you too, Amu-chan!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Another piece of my heart

Chapter 5: secrets

Tadase's POV

"Well, that didn't go as planned." Rima sighed.

"Why would Amu do that?!" I yelled.

"Maybe she just likes Daiki more then you." Kusukusu said stretching

out her face into a big grin.

"Humph! As if! That peasant is nothing compared to Tadase and me!"

Kiseki growled.

"Come on Kiseki, Let's go!" I said.

"Where are you going?" Rima asked.

"Yeah, just cheer up!" Kusukusu added.

"I'm going to find Daiki and tell him to stay away from Amu!"

Kiseki and I ran down the halls and rushed out of the building. I

looked around and spotted Daiki just leaving through the gate. I was

about to call out to him when I saw Tsukasa wave me over.

"Yes, Tsukasa?"

"How is Daiki settling in?" He asked.

"Fine." I grumbled.

"Amu tells me he has a guardian chara."

"What?! Amu didn't say anything to me!" I shouted.

"Calm down. She just found out last night." Tsukasa soothed.

"Yeah, well, Daiki's doing fine and I gotta go!" I called back as I ran

off .

I flew out the school gate just in time to see Daiki turn the street corner

a block ahead of me.

"We've got to catch him!" Kiseki demanded.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me but Daiki never seemed to get

any closer. I skidded to a stop when I noticed we'd ended up at Easter.

I saw Ikuto Tsukiyomi exit the building with Yoru flying around his

head frantically, and his violin hung over his back. I hid behind a tree

and poked my head out. Ikuto walked up to Daiki and handed him a

slip of paper then walked off. Daiki looked at the piece of paper then

folded it up and walked into the Easter headquarters.

Tadase gasped. "Daiki works for Easter!"

Daiki's POV

"Tukami Daiki, how is your mission going? Have you befriended the

girl?"

"Amu? Yeah, and she doesn't suspect a thing."

"Good. You're a good little spy Daiki. And if you keep up the good

work, soon you'll be a full fledged member of Easter.

"Yes sir!"

"Now run along Daiki. I have much more important business then

some little boy to deal with."

"Right away, sir!"

Kazoumi Hoshina's POV

"Sir, are you really going to make that little boy an official member of Easter? That didn't work so well before."

"Are you stupid? Of course not! I had to say that to get him on our

side! After this mission, he's out of here!" I shouted.

"O-of course sir!"

"Oh, just shut up and leave me alone!"

"Yes sir, of course sir!"

"I thought I said to shut up!"

"Right sir, sorry sir."

I glared at him. "Just go already!"

He scurried out of the room and shut the door.

"Wow, director, you really are evil."

I turned. "Thankyou, Nikaidou, I try." I said grinning.

**Besu: OOOOOOOO! Daiki's a scumbag! I'll take him down!**

**Tadase: And I'll help!**

**Besu: Yeah! Let's go Tadase! *high fives Tadase***

**Amu: Why would you do that?! He's soooooo sweet!**

**Besu: Yeah, if it was opposite day and sweet meant a SCUMBAG!**

**Nagi: Guys…..**

**Besu: Don't judge us! *does that weird necky thingy***

**Ikuto: Finally you actually put me in! I better be in the next **

**chapter too!**

**Besu: Shut it Ikuto! Tadase and I are planning an assault!**

**Rima: Am I the only normal person here? **

**Nagi: What about me?!**

**Rima: Oh really, Nadeshiko?**

**Nagi: Rima!**

**Amu: Nadeshiko's here? Where?! Where?!**

**Yaya: Yaya's normal too!**

**Besu: Okay, so we jump Daiki here….**

**Yaya: OOOOOO! You're planning an assault?! Yaya wants to **

**help!**

**Rima: Yep, just me.**

**Besu: Tadase, we'll discuss the details later. Everyone, plz R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

another piece of my heart

chapter 6: revealing secrets

**Shugo chara and It's characters do not belong to me (sadly)**

Tadase's POV

"Tadase, we need to tell Amu!" Kiseki demanded.

"I know! I'm waiting for you!" I said impatiently.

"Humph. I am the future ruler of the world. I don't

run!"

"Stingy!" I grumbled, grabbing Kiseki and shoving

him in my pocket.

"Hey! King's don't ride in pockets either!" Kiseki's

muffled growl came from my pocket.

I ignored him and kept on running towards the

school.

"I just hope she's still there..." I thought.

I got to the school and ran inside shouting out Amu's

name as I ran. I could feel Kiseki struggling to get out

of my pocket. I turned the corner and ran right into

Nagihiko.

"Oomph!"

"Sorry Nagahiko!"

"Oh, Tadase what are you doing back here?"

Nagahiko asked, brushing off his clothes.

"I was just looking for Amu…."

"Amu already left, sorry."

"Great! We'll just have to wait until tomorrow, I guess." I

sighed.

"No, this can't wait!" Kiseki demanded finally wiggling his

way out of my pocket.

"Umm….. hello?" Nagahiko said waving his hands to get

our attention. "What can't wait?"

"Daiki works for Easter!" I blurted out.

"What?! Are you sure?!"

"Yes I'm sure! First that Ikuto walked right up to him and

handed him a slip of paper, then he walked right into

Easter!"

"Well, I guess that is a pretty clear sign…" Nagahiko

admitted.

"Tadase, let's go to Amu's house! Hurry!" Kiseki shouted.

"Right!" I said nodding.

I started off towards the gate.

"Good luck!" Nagahiko called.

I turned back. "Thanks!"

Amu's POV

"Amu! There's some boy who says he's here to see

you!" My mom called up.

"I wonder who it is?" Miki asked.

"Maybe it's Daiki?" Sue guessed.

I blushed. "No way, why would Daiki come here?"

"Isn't it obvious? Because he likes you!" Ran giggled.

"Amu!"

"Okay, guys, stay here." I said. "Coming mom!"

I swept down the stairs and was surprised to see Tadase

sitting on my couch, looking extremely tense.

"Tadase?!"

"Hi Amu…. listen, we need to talk. Now."

"Umm….Okay…." I said sitting down as far from him as I

could. I was still upset with him. And nervous about what

I'd done when Ran had character changed with me.

"Is there somewhere more…private we can talk?"

I turned and saw my mom spying on us from the kitchen,

with the phone up to her ear. I swear I could hear my dad's

sobs coming from the phone.

"Why don't we go outside?" I suggested, walking over and

opening the door.

He nodded, silently stood, and followed me out the door.

"So, what did you need?" I asked. "Did you come to

apologize for how you treated the whole Daiki situation?" I

added under my breath.

"Daiki works for Easter!" He blurted.

"Wow, you've got a lot of nerve, Tadase." I said putting my

hands on my hips. I was done being nice about this.

"What?! No, I swear! I saw him walk right into Easter. And

he was talking with Ikuto!"

"You must be really jealous, to even bring Ikuto into this."

"This isn't about you, Amu. This is about Daiki working for

Easter!"

"You know what, Tadase, just go!" I snapped.

I turned, stomped back inside, and slammed the door, not

even looking back.

Tadase's POV

"Well that went great!" Kiseki said sarcastically.

"It might have gone better if you'd helped me out!"

"No way was I getting into that! Amu's really scary when

she's mad!" Just thinking about it sent a shiver

down his spine.

"Well, your right about that." Tadase agreed. "But still, we

need to convince Amu."

"I've got an idea. Why don't we go to all the other

guardians and tomorrow we can all talk to Amu together?"

Kiseki suggested.

"That's a great idea!"

"As future leader of the world, I need lots of good ideas.

They will never get rid of me! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Wait, what?" I said confused.

"You still have much to learn." Kiseki said, shaking his

head disappointedly.

"Okay…. anyway, let's go!"

"Right!"

Besu: Wow, Amu is scary! *Hides behind Ikuto*

Ikuto: Hey don't hide behind me! I'm just as scared of her

as you are! *grabs Besu and uses as a human shield*

Amu: seriously guys? I'm not that scary!

Everyone else: Ahhhhh! It's Amu!

Amu: Umm…. I'm gonna leave now…. *slinks away like

the vicious wild cat she is*

Nagahiko: I'm gonna go crawl in a hole and die. *crawls in

a hole and attempts to die*

Rima: Yeah, I'm gonna go help him die. *gets rocket

launcher* HEE HEE!

Yaya: Hey, were's Tadase?

Besu: Oh yea, I heard he locked himself up in his room and

bolted his door and windows….

Ikuto: Amu's scariness will do that.

Yaya: *sighs* I'm gonna go try and help him.

Besu: *laughs* she's never getting in there!

Amu: Oh, hey guys, I forgot my backpack.

Besu: OMG! *tries to run away*

Ikuto: *grabs her before she can and uses her as human

shield. Again.*

Amu: Jeez, you go crazy one time and everyone treats you

differently!

Besu: seriously Ikuto?! Don't make me get my ductape!

Ikuto: Your house is on Eshom Rd. were on Gravel Rd.

that's like 15 miles away.

Besu: *rip!* I brought it with me!

Ikuto: Crap!

Besu: *ties Ikuto up and sits on top of him.* Now, how do

you know where my house is you perverted cat?!

Ikuto: *tries to talk through the 50 layers of ductape

covering his mouth. And fails*

Besu: Nothing to say? You're a stalker, aren't ya?! *notices

all the viewers can still see her* Oh, right, Umm…. PLZ

R&R! Bye!


End file.
